


The Sense of Permanence - Levi Ackerman

by fxria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi Ackerman, Gangster Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), High School Student Levi Ackerman, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Mafia Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mafia Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi Ackerman, Reader x levi - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxria/pseuds/fxria
Summary: You know, a tattoo hurts more than you think.- You visit your local tattoo shop with a request for a tattoo yourself. The only tattoo artist available was not very welcoming.|R|
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

**MALIiBU 20:06**

_**20°c** _

**__**

A sunset ejects rays of orange upon your blank skin, pigeons flying through the air causing an occasional shadow from the light to your eyes.

Now you knew. Now you knew what to print your virgin skin with, for the rest of your life.

Your feet now stop, fingers gripping harshly at your bag. You take a breathe and decide,

It's time for a fresh start.


	2. I Won't See You Again

** MALiBU20:07 **

_** 20°c ** _

** __ **

Your feet seesaw back and forth; you're agitated. You gather the courage to open the door with a push. A chime of a bell announces your presence.

It was how you expected it to be. Walls plastered with countless amounts of designs and images of the artist's work. Bright colours were not so much of a theme. Graphic images however, were very common. You see countless naked women or skulls dripping with blood on other people's skin, most often the arms. Now, you had no clue whether this was the place you wanted to be in or not.

A man scrolling through his phone nonchalantly, slumped on his chair with his feet on the counter shifts his eyes to see who just walked in. With a sigh, He forces himself up to now face you. His eyes, well, not the liveliest and his aura was hostile before you even spoke.

"Um" you start, not knowing what to say. What do you say? You would like a tattoo? Well obviously, you're not here to get the newest barbie doll model.

"Would you like a tattoo?" He asks, monotoned. This man is truly an enthusiast you thought to yourself in sarcasm.

"Uh, yes actually" Your palms are sweating "I've never done this before so I don't really know what to do or say" You rub the straps of your bag, in order to relieve your anxiousness.

"Well, do you want me to show you our design options or do you have a design yourself?" He huffs at you. A scent of cigarettes invades your nose as you he shifts closer, pulling out a thick book with presumably tattoo designs.

"I was thinking" You trail off. Will this tattoo be embarrassing? The environment, the tattoo designs, the smell and the only staff member here was giving you the impression that you'll get laughed at for your request. No. You will get the tattoo that you want no matter how much he judges you.

"What time is it?" You ask in a jolt.

"Nine past eight and you need to be out of here in an hour, we're closing up then" He answers, still the same pitch in his voice. Well damn, don't have to be so pushy.

"I want that tattooed on me, my right upper thigh" You say pleased with your preparation.

He huffs again.

"What colour and what do you want it to look like" He almost scrawls. What is this guy's problem?

"I want it in blue and in numbers, 24 hour clock. Can you also make it bold? Almost like it's block font."

"Alright, follow me" His hand waves at you to follow. In slight panic you're behind him as you think of how much trouble this could get you in with your parents.

You take notice in his sleeveless arm. Various amount of tattoos cover it and you can't help but observe. A tattoo of a feather on his outer forearm which stands out since his harsh exterior is patched with a gentle image. Along with a tattoo of a dagger, bang on in the centre of his inner forearm. Those are what interested you the most however, the knife itself ran chills through you.

You both come to a stop next to an armchair that allows you to lay down on it. He gestures you to sit which is what you do. Annoyed, he pushes your shoulders down for you to to lay down, not too harshly of course or else you would sue him.

"I'll make an outline first, then you can see if it's to your liking. Then i'll make it permanent, alright?" He says with his back faced to you while grabbing a marker. He sits down, rather aggressively which you never knew was possible. Your toes curl in nervousness as he sits and stares at you, almost like he's waiting.

"You need to pull your jeans down if you want a tattoo on your leg, you know" He mocks.

You could feel your cheeks burning in either embarrassment or shyness, maybe both. Already regretting your first choice to a new start. 

"I've seen legs before, sweetheart, just pull them down to your knees, I promise I won't drool" That for some reason encouraged you to start hooking your fingers around the loops of your jeans.

Your jeans slide down, slowly, sliding to your knees and you could tell he was annoyed at your slow speed. He quickly gets to work and places his hand on your top of your thigh, checking if you needed to shave. Lucky for you, you had already done so this morning. 

"What's your name?" You blurt the question out to cover how flustered you were. He looks up to you quickly and places the marker down on your skin.

"Levi"

You nod your head at his straightforward attitude, not even bothering to make an effort with your name. Definitely not going to be coming in contact with him again then.

After a few minutes or so he lifts himself.

"Is this good?" He refers to the outline.

You liked it. Sure, it was basic and you weren't even sure if you were going to get another tattoo with more uniqueness but it had meaning to you. You nod in approval.

He gets up to prepare permanently imprinting this design on you. Maybe it was just you, but it was so tense. It wasn't quiet, as you hear the loud air conditioning in the room however it seemed as if he wanted you to leave. You had no idea if he felt tense too but it seemed like he couldn't give two hoots about you.

He sits by you again with the tattoo gun in his hand and gets straight to it.

The needle immediately comes in contact with your thigh and you jolt, quite violently, at the unfamiliar feeling all while crashing your knee into the side of his face. 

"Shit" he groans to himself while rubbing the side of his face, particularly placing his hand over his eye.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry I didn't mean to I swear I was just-" He cuts your rambling with a hand signalling you to stop.

"Just don't move, can you do that?" He aggravates with his teeth slightly grinding. You meekly nod. You felt like crying at that moment; making a stranger hate you more than they already did from the start did not feel nice.

He places the needle back on your leg with now an even more displeased face. The pain is still prominent but you sit through it.

You observe him, while trying to hold in your mopes. He looked concentrated as ever, face so close to your leg like if he looked away your leg would fall off. This guy was covered in tattoos. Not too much but it seemed like a lot of his arms were covered and some of his neck. Probably his chest too is covered, as you slightly see some prints through his pale and near to transparent tight shirt. His built was surprisingly lean but muscular; you would think someone built like the rock would be in this place. 

It seemed to be an hour of you watching his every move. He doesn't look up once. When his head finally lifts you look down to your leg, snapping you out of day dream. 

It was nice. The blue was bright and the numbers were perfectly scaled. It was not extremely big, it was at most six centimetres wide.

"Good?" He asks, earning a nod from you. He plasters your tattoo with cling film. You pull your jeans back up.

"Keep this on for a few days but keep replacing it throughout. Keep your tattoo away from dirt and avoid irritating it. Do you want to use our ointments or will you get your own?" He loads the information on you and you don't know what to say. Maybe, you should just nod, and you do so.

He tuts. "I don't have all day. I'm closing now. Just use our ointments alright?" He stands up, signifying that you also should stand. 

As you both get to the counter he informs you on how much to give him. As you count your money he gives you an impatient stare. Now, you were deciding whether you should leave a tip. Is that even allowed in tattoo shops? He was pretty rude to you as well but you kicked his godamn face off. You sigh, You'll tip him anyway.

He counts the money so and then finds the extra money with a raised eyebrow. 

"We don't accept tips." And he not so gently places the money on the counter. It looked like he was offended.

"I'm sorry" You trail off. You felt so bad even though he was being so unwelcoming to you. "I really... did not mean to knee you in the face, I'm so sorry" And you walk out the door, bag of ointments tightly clutched in your hand, not taking the tip back on the counter.

Why are tears soaking your eyes? you felt like everything that has happened has built up and you're now exploding. It's so hard. Why is it so hard for you to not care of what other think of you? Stop crying, stop it.

A bell chimes and you hear light jogging. 

"Oi" You turn around while rubbing your eyes profoundly. A hand grips your wrist, then opening your fist with your money now in your hands.

"We don't take tips." He says once again. "Have a good day" And he walks off. Never to be seen again.

Don't worry Y/N. It's fine. You won't see him again. And you walk back home. An intense red sunlight tints your skin while you hear the gentle motions of the ocean and the birds calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- :)  
> I promise this story won't be mopey. It will be far from soft. I just want to introduce the main characters backhand personality but it won't be the main plot of this story. It will get interesting next chapter, trust me.  
> \- Please give feedback!! and let me know if I made any mistakes <3


End file.
